1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a compressor designed to increase an amount of incoming fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a compression device such as a centrifugal compressor uses a rotating impeller to compress fluid by applying a centrifugal force to the fluid.
An industrial compression device includes a multi-stage compressor, an intercooler, and an electric motor. A first-stage compressor increases pressure and temperature of fluid such as air absorbed through a filter disposed at an inlet so that the fluid flows out. As the fluid passes through the intercooler, the temperature of the fluid is reduced to a room temperature. The cooled air is sucked into a second-stage compressor that increases the temperature and pressure of the fluid. After cooling down, the fluid is then delivered to a next stage compressor. Thus, a volumetric flow rate in the first-stage compressor has a maximum value and becomes an important factor in determining an overall size of the compression device.